custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Osbek
Osbek is a Skakdi spy working for the Makuta Cordak and a member of the Legion of Shadows. Biography Osbek, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Makuta Spiriah. As a result of the Makuta's experiments to give them powers, Osbek was granted elemental control of Air, a vision power, and a teleportation ability. Corrupted by their newfound powers, the Skakdi became a violent, destructive race. After this, Osbek fell under the sway of Trakshee, a prime warlord of his homeland, eventually becoming her general. At some point after this, however, Osbek attempted to betray Trakshee to a rival warlord named Nektann, though his plans were exposed by a Skakdi known as Orek. As punishment for his crimes, Osbek's face was badly damaged and his organic spine forcibly removed, though he managed to escape before he was killed. Sometime later, he was approached by Makuta Cordak, who convinced him to join the Legion of Shadows as his spy and adviser. More recently, he was sent to Karda Nui to spy on the activities taking place there before returning to his master, stating that events were unfolding as Cordak had predicted. Later, he alerted Cordak of the arrival of two of his servants, Spike and Rampage, with one of Cordak's more treacherous associates, Gilvex. He then witnessed Cordak punish Gilvex for his treachery to the Brotherhood of Makuta, by disintegrating him. Later on, Osbek, and several other members of the Legion, met up with Cordak and his general, Kylla, in the fortresses' main chamber. There, Kylla and Cordak began assigning the group missions to further their goals of universal domination. Osbek was teamed with Ventra, and the pair were sent to the island of Zakaz, where a guide would escort them to an underground tunnel system which would lead them to a rare artifact known as the Blizzard Stone. However, the tunnel's network was more complex than their guide had anticipated, and the group found themselves wondering through the tunnels for a number of hours. After fighting their way through numerous traps, the group reached the entrance to the Blizzard Stone's chamber. However, the room was sealed off by a large, armored door, and to make matters worse, an invisible guard attacked the group. Whilst Osbek focused on opening the door, Ventra and the pair's guide decided to combat it. However, the guide was decapitated by the guard, leaving Ventra to fight it alone. After being pressured by Ventra, Osbek managed to crack the door's lock, and get it open. After successfully passing through, Osbek and Ventra discovered the Blizzard Stone and took it. After digging their way to the surface, Ventra and Osbek managed to blast themselves out of the side of a mountain. After exiting, Ventra picked up a familiar scent, belonging to the rookie Toa known as Pyra. Remembering Pyra as one of Makuta Verahk's experiments, Ventra ordered Osbek to contact Cordak and inform him of their discovery. Surprised at Pyra's survival, Cordak ordered Ventra and Osbek to capture Pyra and bring her to him. Despite the duo's best attempts, Pyra managed to escape after her Faxon accidentally activated and teleported her away. Unwilling to let her escape, Osbek and Ventra decided to track her. After several hours of tracking her, Osbek and Ventra managed to reach an area that Ventra sensed Pyra had been near. After scanning the area for her, Ventra discovered that Pyra was being accompanied by someone else. The pair then vanished, intending to see if the Toa was in the proximity. Eventually, their patience paid off, and Pyra and her companion, Moliki, were caught by the pair. Osbek quickly attacked Pyra, though the Toa used her Faxon to create a shield to block the Skakdi's eyebeams. However, Osbek eventually managed to break past her defense, and injured her. Before another blow could be dealt, Moliki forced Osbek away from her. Before he could do anything, an alternative version of Makuta Zomahk arrived, and after fending off Ventra, used his powers to teleport his allies and Pyra away. Ventra deemed they were still on Zakaz, revealing she had honed her senses to tracking a certain energy used in Pyra's creation. The pair then resumed their search. Eventually, they managed to relocate Pyra and her protectors, and sprung a surprise attack on them. During the battle, Osbek fought Moliki, pinning him against a boulder. However, before he could silence the rookie Toa, Moliki made his whole body burst into flames, burning Osbek. After being sent tumbling into the sand by Moliki, Osbek attempted, without success, to defeat him with his vision powers. Osbek then turned his attention to the injured Pyra and Fang Tooth, and instead fired his vision at them. In order to protect them, Moliki dived in between the blast and Pyra, and took the blow himself, knocking him out. Fang Tooth then attacked Osbek, though was quickly defeated by the Skakdi's superior fighting skills. After capturing Pyra, Osbek beckoned to Ventra to break off from her fight in order to return to Cordak's lair after Toa Hydros and Kazepza arrived. However, before they could escape, Trakshee, the warlord Osbek had been in service to years ago, arrived with her troops in order to aid Hydros. Fearing their mission had been compromised, Osbek used his communicator to contact Cordak. Informing him of their dilemma, Osbek requested the assistance of the Makuta's allies before being cut off by a blast of energy that damaged his transmitter. Osbek was then confronted by Trakshee, who proceeded to swiftly defeat him. Held by the neck by the female Skakdi, Trakshee prepared to kill Osbek with her powers. However, before she could do so, Cordak's general Zevrahk and a squad of Rahkshi arrived at the scene in order to give Osbek and Ventra aid. In the battle that followed, Osbek attacked one of Trakshee's warriors. Upon noticing the arrival of Orek and Trakshee, Osbek teleported to a strategic position in the air, where he took out Trakshee's soldier and Orek, before taking on Trakshee. As the battle continued, Zevrahk's Rahkshi were defeated, and Osbek himself surrounded. Before his captors could force any information out of him, a wounded Rahkshi of Heat Vision attacked the group, providing Osbek with the necessary distraction to escape. Traveling to the site of Hydros' battle with Zevrahk, Osbek attacked from the air, and eventually downed Kazepza. Just before he could finish the Toa, Hydros utilized his previously unknown Cryo-Vision to freeze Osbek in a block of solid ice. When Zevrahk managed to defeat Hydros and the others, he released Osbek from the ice and instructed him to eliminate Kazepza and Moliki, whilst Zevrahk dealt with Pyra and Hydros. Immediately angered by Zevrahk's treatment of Pyra, Moliki managed to free himself from the Rahkshi Kaita Ze's grasp by setting his own body on fire, the blast sending both Osbek and the Rahkshi fusion reeling. Upon recovering, Osbek was ordered by Zevrahk to return to Cordak deliver the Blizzard Stone to him, whilst he fended off Moliki and the others. Osbek complied and teleported back to Morek and delivered the stone to his master. Abilities & Traits Due to years of fighting in the Zakaz Civil War, Osbek has become somewhat mad. However, his psychosis and sadistic nature belie an amazing intellect. Such intelligence allows him to stay one step ahead of his foes. He is also an expert fighter, and a master of hand-to-hand and melee combat. Like all Skakdi, Osbek possesses an elemental power (in his case, Air), which can only be used in combination with that of another Skakdi's. He can fire powerful energy blasts from his eyes, and possesses the power of teleportation. Unlike most Skakdi, Osbek is capable of activating Kanohi masks. He also lacks an organic spine, which was removed as punishment for his past crimes. Mask & Tools Due to injuries sustained in battle long ago, Osbek's face is horribly damaged, forcing him to wear a specially crafted Mask of Biomechanics, which allows him limited control over mechanical parts. His only known weapons are his razor-sharp claws. He also has a jet booster attached to his back, which allows him to fly. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Skakdi Category:Toa Hydros Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Air